I'm Not Going Anywhere
by Atsurekino Kurome
Summary: Relena has managed to chase every single person that Hiiro has ever showed interest in off.  Only his comrades have stayed through it all, particularly a certain braided pilot.


Uzume: Okay guys this popped into my head today at work. I've been reading a lot of Hiiro/Duo fics. And of all of the fics I've read I haven't seen one where Relena has chased off anyone that Hiiro shows interest in. And if there are some out there would someone please direct me to them? LOL SO here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing!

Summary: Relena has managed to chase every single person that Hiiro has ever showed interest in off. Only his comrades have stayed through it all, particularly a certain braided pilot.

!#$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#

Hiiro Yui growled as he slammed the garage door to the Winner estate. If that damned girl weren't so important for peace he would kill her! This was the third person she had managed to scare away! If he showed any drop of interest in ANYONE, she began stalking them, leaving threatening messages, or just ruining dates! The first two, a girl named Hisa and a boy named Akira, were understanding about him having to protect her. It was his job. However, the third one, a girl named Hana, had put her foot down. She had seen right through Relena's innocent act. So, he had started refusing missions having to do with her. That was when the threatening messages started. After sticking it out for more than four months Hana had thrown her hands up and left. And he had actually liked Hana; more than the other two. She had lasted a hell of a lot longer than the other two.

The only people who stayed through it all were the other pilots. Even people at work avoided him because they didn't want to be seen as an obstacle to Relena.

The others watched him as he stomped passed the kitchen and up the stairs. Duo frowned, Quatre looked worriedly at Trowa who shrugged, and Wufie just shook his head and mumbled something about injustice and crazy onnas.

"Looks like she chased off another one…" Quatre sighed.

"Yui just needs to shoot the damn onna and be done with it." Wufie shook his head.

"You know he can't do that Wufie." Quatre admonished. "She might be a raving lunatic when it comes to Hiiro, but she is essential to peace."

"We could find someone else…" Wufie grumbled.

"Like who?" Trowa asked.

Before anyone could answer the green eyed pilot Duo slammed his hands on the table and stalked off. Out of all of them Duo was the closest to Hiiro. He was getting sick and tired of seeing Hiiro's life ruined because of Relena. First she didn't seem to understand that Hiiro didn't like her. Then when she finally got it she started making it her mission to run away everyone who he showed the least bit of interest in.

"Oh dear…"Quatre winced. He alone knew that Duo's feeling for Hiiro didn't stop at best friend. And he also knew that the braided boy had come to the conclusion that as long as Hiiro was happy he was happy. Even if he wasn't the one who caused said happiness. But it was a well known fact to everyone that Duo and Relena did not get along at all.

"What do you think he will do?" Trowa asked.

"Knowing Maxwell… he'll make her life a living hell until Yui tells him to stop." Wufie smirked.

"And with the feelings I'm getting from Hiiro… I don't think it will be any time soon…" Quatre winced before looking at Trowa then Wufie. "I'll get the third floor."

"Second." Trowa nodded.

"Then I'll get down here…" Wufie sighed as they all got up to "batten down the hatches". When Duo decided to make anyone's life a living hell, it was best to be prepared for whatever battles might ensue.

+With Duo+

He couldn't believe that girl! She couldn't just let it be could she? No she had to go and ruin everything! Why couldn't she just be like him and be happy that Hiiro was happy? Why did she have to go and start stalking and threatening everyone who Hiiro showed interest in? Why!

As he got closer to Hiiro's room he slowed down. He knew he should prolly leave Hiiro alone, but he just couldn't. Who knows what the guy would do! Hiiro had confided in him that he actually liked Hana more than Hisa or Akira. Truth be told Duo didn't like any of them, but if Hiiro was happy who was he to ruin it? So he just sat by and watched. He watched as his… well he guessed you could call him crush found someone then lost them, all because of a selfish spoiled bitch.

Right as he reached up to knock on the door Hiiro spoke. "Go away."

"Hii-man you okay?" His frown deepened.

"I said go away."

Duo sighed and turned away slightly. He knew better than to go in there. "I'm not goin anywhere man…" He knew the other pilot would catch the meaning of his words, and he knew that Hiiro would talk to him when he was ready. So until then…Duo had some planning to do!

+With Hiiro+

Hiiro frowned at Duo's words. None of them were going anywhere he knew that. But while the others just gave him space, Duo was always there, even when he didn't want him to be. The braided pilot always made sure that he was alright. He cracked jokes, played pranks on him at the expense of his own life just to make him smile. He had heard a few of his coworkers comment on how Hana looked like Duo when they thought he wasn't listening.

It was true. She had long brown hair that she wore in a braid and blue eyes. So what? It was a coincidence that they happened to look alike. And he would continue to tell himself that till the day he died. If he was honest with himself, he had started dating Hana because she reminded him of Duo. There was no way the braided boy felt anything other than friendship for him. Just because he stuck around didn't many anything more.

+ A week later+

Duo was down the hallway of the Preventer'sHQ next to Hiiro as they went out for lunch at their favorite café. It had been a week since Hiiro had come stalking into the house, and finally after a few days Hiiro opened up to him about it. And if he was mad before he was beyond livid after he heard what Relena did. So for the next week he had made it his life's mission to mess with Relena. His tactics might have been childish, but they were worth it in his mind. He tripped her, he put eye drops in her drinks, he super glued a cup to her hand, dyed her hair hot pink, cut out the back of her skirt, name the prank he did it. And the best thing was that Hiiro didn't tell him to stop! The only bad thing was that she kept coming. So he had a plan. He had no idea how Hiiro would react to his plan. But he had a plan none the less. And he planned to do it today.

He was hoping they would have a peaceful lunch today though… he had been working up the nerve to do it all day. Like he had told Hiiro, he wasn't going anywhere. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise. She had managed to run everyone else off. Now he could tell Hiiro how he felt.

He looked at his partner and sighed mentally. The poor guy looked haunted. He was worn down and dead tired of Relena's shit. No one could get the girl to stop though. Zechs had tried. Hilde had tried. Sally had tried. Even Lady Une had tried! She had told the girl it wasn't fitting for the ex-Queen of the World/Vice Foreign Minister to act in such a way.

Wufie was busy trying to find a way for Hiiro to honorably kill the while keeping peace intact. It wasn't that they really needed her. She did nothing for actual peace. She was only the face of peace while, they were the actual ones doing the work. All they needed was a new face for peace. No such luck.

"HEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!" Duo winced and he watched Hiiro go ridged. Damn there goes the peaceful lunch… ahhh…here goes nothin! He took a deep breath and reached for Hiiro just as soon as Relena got close enough to see everything.

Relena stopped short as she watched Duo pull Hiiro into a searing kiss. Everyone in the lobby watched what had become a normal assurance ovr the past few years. Well all except the two kissing, that was a new development.

She hissed and marched up to pull the two apart. "You let go of him you street urchin!"

Duo pulled back from Hiiro and glared at Relena. "You won't be able to run me off princess so why don't you just give up?"

"How dare you!"

"How dare I? How dare you! You couldn't just be happy with him being happy could you!" Duo yelled at the pink princess shocking everyone. It was no secret that they didn't like each other, but Duo had never raised his voice to her. "You just had to ruin everything for him! HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU! GET OVER IT!"

"Oh and he likes you?" Relena sneered.

"I don't care if he likes me or not! I just want him to be happy! And you're making him miserable!" Duo growled. "Some pacifist you are. I wonder how the world would react when they found out their pink princess was threatening and stalking people?"

"Like they would believe you." Relena shoved her nose in the air.

"Oh I have plenty of people to back me up. I'm sure everyone here would be willing to tell how "pacifist" you really are. And I'm sure I could get three certain people to speak for me." Duo grinned maliciously. "Remember Relena… you're just the face of peace… we could always find a new one…"

"My brother and Lady Une would never let you." Relena smiled back.

"Don't be so sure Relena." Zechs spoke up from the crowed. "You're recent activities aren't befitting your station… I won't stick up for you anymore. And Lady Une is growing tired of it as well. Don't expect any help from her."

Relena's eyes were wide as she looked from person to person in the lobby before stomping out with a huff. Everyone went back to what they were doing leaving Duo and Hiiro just standing there.

"Why?" Duo turned to look at Hiiro and smiled.

"I told ya man… I'm not goin anywhere."

Hiiro snorted and smirked. "Let's go get lunch. We have things we need to talk about."

!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^

Uzume: I hope you liked it ^_^ I was tempted to have Duo beat the shit out of her, but threatening to remove her from office seemed so much better!

Ja Nai!


End file.
